After Lighting
by l-annethunder
Summary: One see's what really happens after lighting. Two-shot fic. Slight x-over elements w/ RW.
1. Chapter 1

Author: annethundr05  
>Fandoms: SM (Sailor Moon)<br>Kiss: other: near-dear  
>Title: Cold<br>Medium: fic  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Makoto/Anubisu (Cale in English) (strange I know :-S)  
>Summary: After lighting comes thunder.<br>Disclaimer: SM doesn't belong to me, property of the rich folks. I am playing with them for fun. :-)  
>AN: It's also a kiss prompt, x-over & AU to Silver Millennium.

Everywhere Makoto looked there was death, destruction, and screams. Even to a hardened fighter like herself, she found the anguish unbearable.

These were her people, this was HER planet. Beryl had done the unthinkable, rather than attack them all separately; she separated their forces and conquered.

Mercury and Venus had already fallen to Beryl's unceasing attacks. Mars and Pluto were barely hanging on, as was the Moon. Neptune and Uranus were trying to valiantly fight on but it would not be too long till they fell as well, as neither was willing to separate form the other.

She could understand that, looking around her for warlord. Anubisu, she saw was going head to head, blow for blow against Nephrite. And though she wanted to step in, she knew her husband could handle himself. He was by far the best General that Jupiter had ever had. The Jovian forces had never been stronger than under his rule. They made a powerful and feared force the King of Lighting and the Queen Thunder.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand that left her, which as it stood with a dwindling force of her own. Having ordered backup to be sent Saturn and the Moon, as they could never let the White or the Black forces fall. Thus she fought on against and unlike the White Moon she had no sympathy for those who dared to breech her walls.

Time fled, blood was shed, and bodies fell alas bringing her to this moment. She felt more than saw Anubisu fall. The maniacal laughter would haunt her for years, as he gutted Anubisu. Running to his body she cradled him in her arms trying desperately to keep him warm, willing him back to life, to stay with her. Searching his body over for trying to stop the bleeding that wouldn't cease. She did not want to be alone and she told him so. And yet her mind wandered back to a time long before and the reasons why and how he came to be by her side. It was partially her fault Nephrite turned. In favor of Anubisu she pushed Nephrite aside. But what could she do or say to defend her actions, Anubisu understood her, believed in her, _wanted_ her, and daily proved he loved her. He never once asked her to change who and what she was in favor of what he felt was proper for a woman by his side. Her mind screaming at the injustice of it all, while her heart was crying for her beloved and her sword was dying for vengeance.

If he was so weak to be swayed by sweet words of power then he was not worthy. It was she against he who had slain her heart. He was her weakness and she was his. Her love inhabited the very best of her and he now lay in her arms, bleeding from wounds that she couldn't heal. Leaning forward Makoto pressed a kiss after kiss to his lips, imbuing ever possible emotion she could into them. Wanting him to know just how much she loved him. How much he meant to her. That he was now and forever would be the only man to stand by her side as her king. Feeling the last little bit of warmth leak from his body as he slowly choked on his own blood, Makoto watched the life and light slip away from his eyes, leaving his body cold and limp like her heart.

Slowly she closed his eyes and stood up. Bringing herself to her full height and looking across that field of blood to see Nephrite celebrating an early victory, her heart like Anubisu's body was cold and he would die by her hand and no one else's. As she was not one to sit on a gilded throne and let her people throw their lives away for nothing. Anubis won't have died for nothing. She was she who would always venture into battle against all threats alongside her husband. This time it was _for _her husband. She would make him proud, even if she lost her life tonight, Nephrite would certainly loose his.

As Anubisu once said after lighting comes thunder and with a smile as electric as lighting, her voice boomed like thunder, she was ready.

"**NEPHRITE!"**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW :-D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Author: annethundr05  
>Fandoms: SMRW (Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors)  
>Kiss: emotion: anger<br>Title: You'll Die Now  
>Medium: fic<br>Rating: T (death)  
>Pairing: MakotoAnubisu (strange I know :-S) Makoto/Nephrite (one-sided)  
>Summary: Makoto has her revenge.<br>Disclaimer: SM doesn't belong to me, property of the rich folks. I am playing with them for fun. :-)  
>AN: It's also a kiss prompt, x-over, AU to Silver Millennium & an angst filled little piece and the end of my two-shot. Enjoy, I did.

I tried to love him, truly I did, but I could never be what Nephrite wanted me to be. I was not dainty like women of Terra nor was I lily white like those of the Moon. The only thing he ever complemented me on was my grace, and yet I was no woman from Neptune, whom from every pore does it leak.

I am smart but it's more tactical rather than the book knowledge every Mercurian seems imbued with. I am beautiful but it's liken to a Rose, gorgeous but dangerous unlike the women of Venus, who shine from the inside out.

I was a fighter, a tactician and on par with most Uranian women. And yet I could never master the mystery ingrained in the women from Pluto or Saturn. Like nature too often do I show my moods. He was never fond of that. Terrans teach their women to suffer in silence, I guess. He wanted a dainty woman with power; she was too been seen and not heard, a pretty bird in a gilded cage.

I was none of those things and Nephrite hated it.

He hated the scars that made a road map of the many battles I had partaken in. He loathed the calluses on my hands from wielding my kodachi. He was annoyed by my "General's" voice, often commenting on how I _only_ gave orders, and could never take them. Which I can if the are orders worth obeying. As a Jovian I was born to fight. As Queen, I learned new ways too do so. Court is not a playground fro the weak. I don't think he ever understood what it meant to be me. I'm pretty sure he never wanted to. Everything about him was judgmental, and I tried to like him, wanted to learn to love him. For Serenity's sake I tried.

I failed.

Miserably.

All we did was fight. When he was here, we fought, when he was on the Moon we fought. He wanted me to be something I wasn't and never would be.

Then came those blue eyes. Blue not being a common color on Jupiter, and yet his were blue. Anubisu's were the most gorgeous, icy blue. They could freeze a man, they were so cold. I loved his blue.

It was the crazy. He was crazy. He made _me_ crazy. He was sarcastic, strategic, and so strong. He was all these things. He matched me one on one. Never gave me quarter, not that I ever gave him any either.

People say we danced around each other, if only they knew. We never danced. He was anything but subtle, neither was I. Our first kiss was in anger. Our last in death.

~~~Flashback~~~

"You make me sick! Get out!" Makoto screams at the top her lungs, throwing a jade vase at his head. He dodged it unfortunately.

Anubisu could only laugh. He loved aggravating her. A lesser man would step quietly around the Queen of Thunder but not he. He loved the red that would start at her neck, and creep up to her cheeks. He loved the way her eyes would flash in anger. Oh the fear they could strike into a man's heart.

"Really my lady is that any way for a Queen to act." Smirk in place, arms crossed, eyes amused.

God he annoyed her. But he was the best there was. Her army had never been as strong as they were now. They were a force to be reckoned with, all thanks to this…this man.

"Go away." Said calmly with a dismissive hand. Calm was dangerous. Calm meant death. Not that he was afraid, he courted danger and death everyday, he was her General after all.

Grasping her hand of dismissal he pulls her too him. They are face to face. She glares, he laughs, she swings, he moves. She attacks, he grabs. Pulling her tightly to his chest, he kisses against her anger. Her anger and his annoyance make for a powerful kiss.

Eyes glazed, anger ebbing, they are both left breathless.

~~~Flashback End~~~

Time speeds forward whispers are heard, "She commands, he obeys" so they said, "Lighting seems to follow thunder, rather than thunder following lighting."

I think my all was lost when Anubisu went from being my army's General, chief war adviser, and pain in my ass via one angry kiss; to my friend, confident, and consort; finally my husband and reigning King at my side.

My people embraced him as they had no other. Serenity was not pleased, but I didn't care. That was her potential alliance with the Earth, not mine. I saw no real benefit to me or my people. I would not have a man that my people hated rule beside me regardless of politics. Needless to say our alliance with Earth and the Moon became tenuous at best. Who ever heard of ten people wedding anyway? Besides no Terran would ever sit on a Jovian throne, I'd have married a Lunarian first.

Why Nephrite ran to Beryl I don't know, nor did I care. As I look down at my husband and across the battlefield there he stood proud embracing and savoring his victory. He would die.

**"NEPHRITE!"**

He looked up; I guess he could see my anger. His body shook, eyes widened, and then he ran. The coward ran. He had just slain my heart, gloated, then ran.

So I ran.

He would die. My feet pounding the ground as I followed him. I knew it could be a trap. But this was my planet, Juno would see me through. As I cut him from asshole to appetite it was just a matter of when and where.

I found myself surrounded by trees, as the wind picked up, and rain poured down. We came to the same glade where we met. The same glade where he tried to kiss me and take liberties, I broke his nose that day. The same place where I broke it to him I was getting married and taking Anubisu as my King. In this same glade he would die.

I felt no regrets.

My eyes glowing as cold as my heart now was a mirror green of my husband's icy blue.

"You'll die now." I said it not to garner a reaction, but merely stating fact. Letting him know his life was at an end.

"I'd ask if you have any final words, but I don't care. There's nothing that need be said." Pulling my kodachi I stepped into a ready position.

My eyes never left him, taking in everything about him, waiting for him.

"We could have been happy you know. We could still be happy. It doesn't have to end like this. I'm sure Beryl will pardon you if you ask for it. We could be together." His body stiff but his eyes speak volumes even as his words are but a mere whisper. He does and yet doesn't want to do this.

I do.

I will.

Without so much as a word uttered from my lips. I attack, he parries. Blow for blow, a dance I learned the steps to long ago. We go long and hard. I take the offensive, I beat him back. I offer no quarter. He won't leave here alive. My anger pulsing through me, I feel it and yet I'm not blinded by it.

My blade calls for his blood as much as my heart calls for justice, and justice will be served. I finally break his block. I am so close to him I can smell the metallic blood that stains his blade and uniform. I grab his arm, with power backed by anger I force him to drop his sword. My kodachi lay at my feet. I pull him closer, we are face to face almost.

I grab his neck, he offers no resistance. I kiss him with all the anger, aggravation, pain, and suffering I feel. _I want him to feel it. _He desperately tries to break away, and when he does it's too late.

He's already dead.

So very dead.

With mild satisfaction I watch as he stumbles away from me, as the blood pours from his stomach where my dagger lays imbedded.

He looks forlorn, as I watch the light leave his eyes, I almost feel for my enemy…almost.

And with that, I head for the Moon. "I'll see you soon Anubisu, very soon."

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW :-D  
><strong>


End file.
